Ángeles y demonios
by Angron11
Summary: Echad un vistazo a mi vida. Os habrán dicho que mi vida, la vida del piloto de la unidad Eva 01, es impresionante, divertida. Que cualquiera querría ponerse en mi piel. Iros todos a la mierda si pensáis así... Asushin, Oneshot, rated M por lime y violencia.


Ángeles y demonios

**Buenas! Hacia mucho que no escribia un asushin, y quiero ir calentando para cuando termine eres mia y la luz del poder. En cuanto lo haga (solo son 4 capitulos entre las dos), os traere un asushin de diez capitulos, quiero variar un poco de tanto naruto. Lo de hoy es mas introspectivo, un vistazo a como creo yo que es el pj de shinji. El de asuka lo he presentado mas o menos con "la mejor se merece lo mejor", pero creo que hace falta que me entrene con el futuro prota de mi fic. En fin, espero que os guste! un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando.

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- personaje sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿habéis visto que puta mierda de final tiene Naruto shippuden? Es que no se en qué cabeza cabe… Ah, que estoy con evangelion… Lo siento lectores, fallo mio. Desde esta renuncia de derechos manifestamos nuestra admiración por la obra de hideaki anno, nuestra incomprensión total del perturbador momento onanista de Shinji con el cuerpo en coma de Asuka, y nuestro amor incondicional por PenPen. Un saludo!

* * *

Otro puto día gris… otro día gris en la vida de shinji ikari. Sería un gran título para mi biografía. Y eso que ese libro no sería tan aburrido como indica el nombre… peleas de robots y seres enormes, mujeres hermosas paseando semidesnudas por mi piso, conspiraciones gubernamentales, un pingüino de mascota que es una pasada… daría para su propia serie. Viéndolo desde fuera, es difícil de creer que yo vea mi vida en un permanente gris. Según me ha dicho kensuke una y otra vez, se la mamaría a quien fuera por dormir aunque fuese un solo día de su vida en la misma cama que Asuka Langley, bañarse en la misma bañera que Misato katsuragi (le he explicado que no es a la vez, pero le da igual…) y cambiarse en la misma sala que Rei ayanami. Por su parte, Touji es más simple: pilotar esos robots gigantes y luchar por salvar a la ciudad entera es la cosa más molona del puto universo, ¡no entiende cómo no estoy todo el día fardando de ello! Podría haber pensado así cuando me partió la cara el primer día de clase por lo que le ocurrió a su hermana…

Todos piensan que es jodidamente alucinante lo que hago… joder, pues que lo hagan ellos. No tienen ni puta idea. Solo por haber visto toda su infancia películas de acción y mangas donde el protagonista no tiene problema en luchar a cuchillo contra decenas de enemigos se creen que es algo guay. Os lo adelanto: no lo es, es aterrador. Soy una persona pacífica, aborrezco la violencia, la sola idea de golpear a alguien me provoca asco. Hay gente violenta que disfruta haciendo daño, ¿por qué no gente no violenta que sufre haciendo daño? E incluyo en lo de no querer hacer daño a cualquier ser vivo, no solo a los humanos. ¿Me imagináis matando a un perro a patadas? Pues eso... Aborrezco la violencia, solo hay que ver mis hobbys… cocinar, escuchar música clásica, leer un buen libro, tocar el chelo… ninguna implica combatir seres apocalípticos gigantes, ninguna me pone en riesgo. No es cobardía, en serio, simplemente es inapetencia. No me gusta el sabor de la sangre.

Pero ya sabéis, Dios le da comida al que no tiene dientes. Y pone al mando de un robot de miles de millones de yenes de coste a un niño de catorce años que no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Mi trabajo consiste en pilotar una unidad Eva, la Eva 01 para ser exacto; y combatir contra los ángeles, esos seres que han venido a extinguir a la humanidad. Y hacerlo a pecho descubierto, las armas convencionales no les hacen ni cosquillas gracias a sus campos de protección AT. Son luchas sin cuartel, a vida o muerte… solo tengo los puños de mi robot, el cuerno de su cabeza, los edificios aldeaños… mis, o más bien sus, dientes… Da igual que hable de mi Eva en primera o en tercera persona, la sincronización nos hace uno. Si muevo mi mano derecha, él lo hace. Sus ojos son mis ojos. Y, si mi robot sufre daños… yo también. Todo depende del grado de sincronización: a más alto, mejor obedece mi eva las órdenes que le envío… y más dolor me transmite por sus heridas.

¿Sabéis lo peor? Que, según los expertos, se me da de fábula pilotar un eva. Tocando el chelo soy solo un poco bueno, cocinando quizás un poco mejor, no soy el mejor estudiante, pero en esto soy un auténtico genio al parecer. En serio, todos quedaron asustados por el hecho de que pudiese mover el Eva en mi primer día, sin el más mínimo entrenamiento. Dicen que es algo innato, de ahí que mis niveles de sincronización estén muy cerca de los de la mejor piloto del mundo. Ella ha entrenado nueve años… yo solo un par de semanas. Y, para su indignación (y la mía…), cada vez estoy más peligrosamente cerca de sus niveles. A veces entiendo a esa mujer demasiado bien… otras me dan ganas de estrangularla. No me voy a enredar mucho con Asuka en esta explicación… ella se merece su propia sección. Volvamos mejor a mi apasionante trabajo. Apasionante sin ironía, es apasionante… el terror, las ganas de gritar, la ira y el llanto son pasiones. Dicen que soy poco expresivo fuera de mi depresión… hasta que oyen los audios de mis batallas. Asuka alguna vez bromea con que soy un gritón y un exagerado… joder, yo no entiendo cómo ella grita tan poco…

Vuelvo a mi realidad gris. No porque quiera hacerlo, si no por obligación… estoy a bordo de mi Eva otra vez, y el ángel de turno se está lanzando a atacarme. Tengo una especie de imán para estas situaciones, acabar solo, sin refuerzos, contra seres apocalípticos. Joder, dijeron su nombre antes de montarme en el entry plug, pero ¿sabéis qué? No me acuerdo nunca del nombre que les ponen. Para mí todos son iguales: aterradores, con garras… tal vez alas. Seres inmensos, sedientos de sangre, de la mía concretamente, invencibles, faltos de piedad… Y no paran de llegar. Creo que me debo de estar volviendo loco, estoy cansado… mi vida se divide en entrenarme para vencer ángeles, luchar contra esos ángeles a muerte y retorcerme de dolor por las heridas sufridas combatiendo ángeles. No hay más en mi vida, el resto de cosas son como cuerpos celestes girando alrededor del sol, algo secundario. No puedo disfrutar de mi chelo, no puedo saborear la comida, no puedo ser feliz… soy un puñetero muerto andante, un condenado a pena capital en el corredor de la muerte… ¿veis por qué lo veo todo gris? Porque, si no lo viese, lo vería negro… o peor aún, rojo…

Ese ser de formas imposibles, tan inverosímil que me cuesta describirlo, se lanza a por mí con sus garras afiladas, buscando exterminarme. Ha sido creado para eso, y no se le da mal. Es como luchar contra un puto oso con solo un cuchillo… no es agradable. Intento esquivar su zarpazo dando un paso atrás, pero mi sincronización no es la mejor, no creo que supere el cuarenta… así que tardo demasiado. Y, en consecuencia, tengo que apretar los dientes por el dolor. Sus garras surcan el pecho de mi Eva, y yo lo siento como cuatro heridas lacerantes en mi pecho. Incluso lloro ligeramente… duele muchísimo, todo el que me dice que no es para tanto un corte es porque nunca ha sufrido uno grande y profundo en su cuerpo. Y menos cuatro, aunque sean al cuarenta por ciento. Al menos consigo por reflejos conectar un puñetazo en su rostro. Está duro como una puta piedra, pero le ha dolido, su rugido así me lo dice. Tampoco es un gran consuelo, me hace sentir envidia: su reacción ante un ataque mío es atacarme con más fuerza. La mía, encogerme del dolor y retroceder. Ojalá fuese tan valiente como un ángel.

No, no soy valiente. Tampoco cobarde, más bien un punto medio. O uno inexistente. Hago lo que otros me ordenan, no me diferencio mucho de mi Eva. Él se mueve porque yo se lo ordeno, yo me muevo porque mi ejemplar padre me lo ordena. Aquí sí que hablo con ironía: mi padre tiene de ejemplar lo que yo de berserker vikingo. Me abandonó cuando tenía seis años, menos de un año más tarde de la muerte de mi madre, y solo me llamó ocho años después para meterme en uno de estos robots. Quizás para matarme de una vez y librarse de mi definitivamente. Quién sabe… En fin, lo único que ha logrado hasta el momento es convertirme en un espectro andante, vacío… la vida es como la lluvia que está cayendo hoy sobre Tokyo 3. Cae desde el cielo de improviso, choca contra algo, resbala y se acumula en el suelo hasta que se pierde por una alcantarilla. Y, unas horas más tarde… ni rastro. Si hoy me muriese, solo Penpen me echaría de menos. Tampoco quedará mucho rastro de mi cuando este ángel acabe su trabajo, por lo que es algo lógico…

Intento alejarlo de un empujón para ganar espacio y pensar… no me sale bien. No tengo ese instinto para las peleas que tienen touji o Asuka… ellos seguro que habrían podido esquivar el ataque. Yo, en cambio, me quedo paralizado ante su ferocidad. Su garra se pega al rostro de mi eva, clavando sus zarpas en mi yelmo. Una incluso atraviesa el ojo derecho, reventándolo en un espectáculo sangriento. ¿Para qué le ponen sangre a un puto robot? ¿Para que no me resulte tan traumático el dolor? ¿Por humanizarlos? No es que me importe mucho… básicamente porque siento el dolor equivalente a que me arranquen un ojo en mi propio cuerpo. Y grito. Grito de dolor. Intento gritarme a mí mismo que ese dolor no es real, que mi ojo sigue ahí, pero es inútil. Incluso siento entre el LCD el cálido tacto de mi propia sangre manando como lágrimas de mi cuenca. ESTO ES MUY REAL. Ni tan siquiera Misato se ha atrevido a responderme la única vez que hice la pregunta obvia: al cien por cien, ¿las heridas serían cien por cien reales? La lógica me responde por ella: si.

Por "suerte", solo lo siento al cuarenta por ciento en este momento. Digo suerte porque este cuarenta por ciento me ha dejado al borde del desmayo, pelear es saber encajar golpes, Y YO NO SÉ PELEAR. Y lo que viene después también me pone a prueba. El ángel toma mi cabeza, o la de mi Eva (para el caso, es lo mismo), y la usa de ariete para atravesar un rascacielos a mi espalda. Siento como mi cráneo penetra cada pared, rompiéndose la carne y algunos huesos por el camino. Siento los cristales y piedras entrar en la herida abierta de mi ojo, el peso de los cimientos sobre mis hombros, las zarpas de ese ser apretar con más fuerza mi cabeza hasta casi reventarla. Me siento como esos muñecos que tienen los niños pequeños, esos que aprietas y ponen los ojos saltones… mejor tomármelo con humor, ¿no? Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, y solo para cuando impacto con fuerza contra el pavimento. Al caer sobre mi, el ángel destroza mi rodilla con una de sus patas traseras, y me hace gritar aún más. Literalmente me la ha aplastado, y ahora me retuerzo en mi cabina mientras Misato me ruega por radio que aguante. Que Asuka y Rei están llegando. No lo harán a tiempo.

Aprieto los dientes entre lágrimas, intentando obedecer. Eso siempre me mueve, quizás me sirva por ahora. Misato me ha ordenado resistir, y yo debo de obedecer. Tomo mi cuchillo con la mano izquierda, y apuñalo el costado del angel. Ojalá le duela joder… Me sorprende que esté pensando eso… es tan… agresivo. Y yo no lo soy… en absoluto… al menos eso me repito. Por el rugido del ángel, sé que le ha dolido, pero él no soy yo… si le haces daño no se pone a temblar… solo responde. Y con toda la fuerza que tiene. Toma el brazo de mi cuchillo con su garra, y aprieta. Aprieta tan fuerte, con tal virulencia, que el brazo de mi Eva no tarda mucho en crujir. Y en partirse como una rama en un espectáculo sangriento. Grito con más fuerza tomándome mi propio brazo… joder, ¿por qué no me he desmayado ya, maldita sea? ¿Cómo puede pensar alguien que esto mola? Solo sufro, solo siento dolor… no estoy preparado para esta puta mierda, jamás lo estaré. Requiere personas de otra pasta, gente de acción. Yo no lo soy. No sé quién fue el desgraciado que hizo que esta puta máquina solo pueda funcionar conmigo pero, si me está oyendo, ojalá lo esté pasando tan mal como yo ahora…

El ángel ruge sobre mí, triunfal, saboreando su inminente victoria. He sido una presa fácil. No me avergüenza decirlo, casi podría decir que una parte de mi quería llegar a este momento. Esto no lo sabe nadie… si lo llegase a averiguar Misato, no me dejaría un segundo solo, pero… he pensado muchas veces en el suicidio. Al principio de manera fugaz… un breve instante, apartando la mirada en cuanto se presentaban ante mí las consecuencias. Y, tras cada lucha con cada angel, he profundizado más en esa opción. Y esa idea vuelve a mi en momentos como este… contra ese gigantesco insecto que me mandó a volar con sus tentáculos, contra esa especie de prisma con ese rayo de calor… contra esa esfera gigante que me tragó. ¿Y si me dejo vencer? Odio esta vida, odio tener que luchar por sobrevivir cada semana, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros… si fracaso, todos mueren, ¡es mucha carga para un niño, joder! Pero todo ese odio que siento solo tiene un final. Coqueteo con el suicidio, y en estos momentos está bien… me aleja del dolor. La idea de que acabe todo de una vez es atractiva.

Cierro los ojos, saboreando esa idea. El agridulce sabor de ese final se mezcla con el de mi sangre en la boca. El angel golpea mi torso con sus manos, buscando el camino al núcleo de mi Eva. Me golpea. Una y otra vez. Me entierra en el suelo. Cada vez más profundo, tan profundo que me siento en el infierno. En el lugar donde va a parar el agua de la lluvia… en el final. Mantengo los ojos cerrados… solo tengo que esperar.

¿Sabéis lo jodido de estos momentos? Que te muestran tal y como eres. Ya me habéis oído antes… me considero alguien pacífico, sin talento para luchar. Veo el mundo gris, no rojo, sin más emociones fuera de las negativas. Hasta que llegan estos momentos. Los momentos en los que coqueteo con el suicidio. Toda acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta… y esta reacción tiene un origen claro. Podría culpar a Asuka y Misato, que me gritan desesperadas por el comunicador que luche, que no me rinda… pero dejé de hacerlas caso desde que atrevesé ese edificio. Aquí solo estoy yo. Podría culpar a mi Eva, como ocurrió la primera vez que lo piloté… se activó solo y me defendió, yo solo me desmayé. Pero no es el caso ahora, como no lo fue con el resto de ángeles que he destruido. Esta furia proviene de mi, no de esta máquina. Quizás sea el miedo, lo conozco bien… y ahora siento miedo, mucho miedo… pero sé que es algo más. ¿No os dije que era pacífico? ¿Que quería morir y acabar con todo? Entonces… ¿por qué actúo así?

Vuelvo a gritar. Grito con toda mi alma, con fuerza. Pero este grito no es como los anteriores, no es un grito de dolor, o de miedo. Es un grito de vida. Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta, y mi rendición de antes ha tenido su propia reacción. Puedo verla ahora mismo a través del reflejo del cristal de mi cápsula, puedo ver mi rostro gritando, colérico, con mis dientes manchados de sangre, mis ojos desencajados por el odio, los tendones de mi cuello marcándose sobre el traje. Misato y Asuka se han quedado mudas… no es para menos. Esta faceta mía las asusta, lo sé. El ángel no se espera que reaccione, se esperaba que me dejase matar. Yo también lo esperaba. Pero una parte de mi no me lo permite. Puesto que mi brazo sano no puede ayudar, le lanzo un cabezazo, uno directo al pecho. Normalmente no le habría hecho nada, pero… mi casco tiene un cuerno afilado. Abro una terrible herida en el pecho del ente, y este, por primera vez desde que empezamos esta pelea, me da espacio. No lo voy a desaprovechar.

Me considero alguien aséptico, más dado a la melancolía y la contemplación que a la acción, pero, en estos momentos, descubro la verdad… confundo el desear con el ser. Quiero ser alguien ajeno a este mundo, estar a otro nivel, pero no lo soy. Quiero estar por encima de todo, pero no lo estoy. Se me da bien pilotar… porque se me da bien luchar. Por mucho que lo aborrezca. El ángel intenta defenderse, pero ahora ataco yo. Y lo hago con rabia. Golpeo el vientre de la bestia con fuerza, y la hago retroceder más, lo suficiente como para empezar a enderezarme. Quiero hacerle daño… no quiero dejarme vencer. He coqueteado con el suicidio, y una parte de mi lo ha visto tan aborrecible que ha entrado en cólera. Me arrojo sobre el ángel con un nuevo grito furibundo, y libero las mandíbulas de mi Eva por el camino. Deseo morderle. Lo hago en el cuello, y clavo mis dientes bien profundo. Siento el sabor de su sangre, es un sabor amargo, pero me indica una cosa… solo adquiero el sentido del gusto de mi Eva cuando supero el setenta por ciento de sincronización. Perfecto… quiero sentirlo todo. Mi dolor… y el suyo.

El monstruo clava sus garras en mi costado, y lo siento intenso, fuerte. Incluso sangro debajo de mi traje. Me duele, pero ahora mismo me da igual. Me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones. Me tengo por una persona equilibrada, lejana a todo. Pero no es cierto. Ahora siento cada emoción que creo ajena a mi. Siento ira… joder que si siento ira… todo frente a mi está rojo. Es mi color. Siento soberbia, incluso sonrío de lado con burla cuando contesto a su zarpazo lateral escupiéndole su propia sangre a los ojos… está ciego ahora. Yo veo, y él no. Siento gula, incluso creo percibir el hambre de mi Eva por más carne de ángel. Me repugna y me excita por igual. Siento lujuria, no lo niego. La lujuria es exceso, y yo ahora mismo no me contengo, lo odio con cada pizca de mi ser. Siento envidia, envidia por no tener sus garras y colmillos para hacerle más daño, solo mis puños y un cuchillo. Siento avaricia, quiero hasta la ultima gota de su sangre, hasta la última pizca de su carne. Y siento pereza… la situación exigiría alejarlo de la ciudad, ser táctico, tomarme mi tiempo… y no me apetece hacerlo.

Me consigo levantar y me abalanzo sobre mi enemigo, dejándome llevar por estas sensaciones. No voy a dejar a mi alma escapar de este puto infierno, recurrir al suicidio para ponerle fin. Este es mi infierno, un infierno lleno de ángeles y de demonios. Y yo soy de estos últimos. Mi alma quiere huir… y yo no la voy a dejar. Se va a quedar aquí y ver esta puta mierda de historia terminar. Arrastro de un empujón al ángel a través de los restos del edificio que antes me hizo atravesar. Parte del mismo se cae sobre él, y yo me encargo de que el resto de los cimientos lo haga también. Literalmente, lanzo los restos de hormigón sobre su cuerpo con violencia, enterrándolo en granito, hierro y cristal. El ángel acaba de espaldas contra el suelo, revolviéndose entre piedra y hierro, y yo sobre él. Podría acabar con él de un golpe, está indefenso… pero no quiero. No quiero, porque ese ángel ahora representa demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas cosas que quiero destruir, demasiadas cosas que pintan mi mundo de gris. Demasiadas cosas que odio.

Ese ángel es mi padre. Puedo verlo ahora, con sus lentes circulares y su expresión vacía, apoyado en sus codos sobre el escritorio, fingiendo escuchar cuando de seguro está pensando en nuevas formas de joderme la vida. Cómo desearía ser el hijo que siempre quiso, un niño con talento y falto de emociones ni moral. El niño que no habría abandonado como a un zapato viejo en medio de esa estación, el hijo que no habría puesto a pilotar un Eva por ser sacrificable en su vida. Al menos una persona más importante para él que Rei, la chica a la que sí que trata como a un ser querido. No la culpo a ella, incluso me gusta que pueda sentir atracción por alguien, pero una parte de mi masca ese velado desprecio de Gendo. Ojalá fuese un auténtico ikari… Lo golpeo con mi puño en el rostro con tal fuerza que le borro esa mierda de expresión de superioridad y le rompo los lentes. O los dientes… me da igual. Suena a quebrado y eso me gusta. Vuelve a creerte mejor que yo ahora, hijo de la gran puta…

Ese ángel es mi trabajo, mi vida actual. Todo el mundo felicitándome por sobrevivir, como si fuese una gran proeza lo que hago, como si fuese algo más que un perro intentando sobrevivir. No tiene mérito luchar en estas condiciones, realmente no tengo otra opción. Por eso vuelvo al piso de Misato cada vez que me escapo a iniciar una nueva vida, porque no tengo nada más… es una puta mierda. Todos envidiándome por esta vida, todos diciéndome que tengo suerte… ¿es suerte tener a Asuka durmiendo conmigo? ¿A Misato en mi casa dándome cariño? ¿A Rei atenta a todo lo que hago? No lo negaré, en un principio es suerte… salvo si voy a morir al día siguiente, entonces es una putada. Cuando muera, las dejaré solas. No puedo disfrutar de eso, no debo… si me acostumbro, me dolerá mucho perderlas. Como os dije antes, no puedo saborear lo bueno de la vida… todo es una trampa. Vuelvo a golpearlo, está vez en el cuello, y lo hago tan fuerte que lo descabezo. Su cabeza acaba aterrizando sobre un edificio cercano, y yo le grito como un maníaco. Ahora no oigo a nadie diciendo que tengo suerte, nadie me envidia… estoy seguro.

Y ese ángel soy yo. Shinji ikari, el invencible, el siempre útil… Siempre diminuto, siempre temblando, siempre patético. No me merezco un solo halago. Rei se los merece, que es capaz de pilotar cualquier Eva… ella sí que es siempre útil, yo no. Asuka se los merece, es una mujer impresionante… la chica más alucinante que he conocido. Superdotada, preciosa, divertida… joder, se merece cada halago, al menos hasta que abre la boca y lo jode todo. Ella sí que tiene talento para esto, yo no. Yo, siendo sincero, no me merezco nada… solo me dedico a sobrevivir. Es un milagro que me suba al Eva cuando me lo ordenan sin llorar y vomitar, estoy seguro de que, en una situación límite y sin Misato pendiente, me quedaría hecho un ovillo en un rincón, lloriqueando y dejando a todos morir… soy patético. Pisoteo el núcleo de ese ángel, el núcleo de shinji ikari, y lo hago hasta que se resquebraja y explota. Y vuelvo a gritar desafiante antes de que todo se vea inundado con la luz blanca de una explosión. Ojalá te haya dolido, patético llorón…

Por supuesto que le dolió. Me dolió más bien. Abro los ojos y veo ese puto techo blanco del hospital… tendría que haber golpeado más a ese ángel acordándome de estos momentos… como los odio. Aunque no tengo otra opción que mirarlo mientras intento sosegarme, volver a ese gris de mi vida. Necesito ese gris, básicamente porque contiene el resto de mis emociones… cuando no lo tengo, todo es demasiado caótico. Lo primero que siento en esa camilla, tras el dolor de las mil heridas que de seguro he sufrido, es terror. Pánico. Me revuelvo llorando, miro alrededor buscando al angel de turno, temeroso de que esté sentado en la puta silla de la habitación, esperando educadamente a que me despierte para finalizar el trabajo. ¿Ridículo? Por supuesto, pero es algo común entre víctimas de accidentes o supervivientes de situaciones límite. Soy un ser humano, y acabo de sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico, nunca me creo que siga vivo. El problema viene después de ese momento… cuando mis manos dejan de temblar. En esos momentos siento esas emociones que me provocó el matar al ángel de turno. Son solo réplicas, pero me hacen llorar. No sé cómo afrontarlo, porque me gustan… ¿seré un puto suicida? ¿Por qué sigo pilotando cuando sé que, más pronto que tarde, me van a acabar matando?

Normalmente he recuperado mi seguro y tranquilo color gris para cuando aparecen las chicas. Misato me abraza y hace alguna broma para intentar disimular su preocupación. Es agradable sentirse querido, a veces no sé si lo que siento por Misato excede de la amistad… no lo sé. Rei me mira en silencio para asegurarse de que estoy bien y se va. Para sus estándares, es muchísimo. Y en cuanto a Asuka… la maravillosa segunda niña tiene una forma de ser muy especial. Se burla de algo con un chiste hiriente, y me hace odiarla… y luego se queda conmigo hasta que me dan el alta, y me hace quererla. Una puta contradicción andante. Luego vienen las clásicas reuniones con NERV para rellenar el informe de turno y la clásica visita de mi padre. Pregunta por la misión y se va sin despedirse en cuanto recibe la información que desea… estoy convencido de que actuaría igual si me estuviese desangrando en el suelo. En fin, para cuando llego a casa ya vuelvo a portar mi máscara de pasotismo habitual, mi depresión, mi color gris. Lo necesito, el gris es estable… si me abro al mundo, el mundo me abrirá en canal, y mostrará cada una de mis vergüenzas. Si viesen mi auténtica cara, no me dirigiría la palabra nadie… ni mi propio padre puede sentir afecto por mi, imaginaros…

Cuando llego a clase al día siguiente tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerme aséptico. Avanzo con mi rodilla vendada y mi brazo escayolado, apoyándome en mi muleta, con mi ojo derecho pintado de rojo donde debería de estar blanco quejándose a cada movimiento, rumbo a mi pupitre… y todos reaccionan al verme. Maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió decir que yo piloto el Eva 01, desde ese día no puedo pasar desapercibido. Algunos se apartan al verme, asustados. Si al invencible piloto de ese gigantesco robot morado le han hecho eso, es un milagro que sigamos vivos, piensan… Otros murmuran, seguramente comentando lo destruida que está la ciudad por mi culpa, que podría tener más cuidado. No lo niego, podría morirme con más elegancia. Algunas chicas me miran sonrojadas, soy lo más cercano que han visto a esos héroes de las películas de acción… es algo MUY triste. Y lo peor de todo es que una parte de mi adora esos murmullos, esas reacciones, está hambrienta de ellas. Como si eso le diese sentido a mi vida, como si fuese la muestra de que estoy haciendo lo que quiero. Cuando no es así, es de lo poco que tengo claro en mi vida… ojalá nunca me hubiesen subido a un Eva…

Como cada día de "recuperación", me dedico a imitar a Rei y ponerme en modo automático. Me sonrojo si me halagan, me mantengo en silencio, como mi almuerzo, hablo solo cuando me preguntan… el shinji habitual. Todos están acostumbrados a este Shinji, no se extrañan… salvo Asuka. Aún en mi modo automático puedo sentirla mirándome de vez en cuando con fingida indiferencia. No está acostumbrada a mirar, está acostumbrada a que la miren, por eso me doy cuenta tan fácil. Y si ese día lo disimula mejor por alguna casualidad, solo tengo que esperar a que alguna chica se ofrezca a darme de comer nada más verme hacer el ridículo con los palillos y mi mano libre. Aprieta los dientes, me mira con esos ojos azules, a veces incluso aparta a la susodicha y obliga a touji o kensuke a darme de comer… su orgullo la impide hacerlo ella. Y si es Rei ayanami la que se ofrece a ayudarme, peor aún… estoy condenado a tener pelea en casa. En público se contiene un poco y solo se burla, pero, en casa… en casa es otro cantar.

No tarda ni dos pasos desde que cerramos la puerta del piso de Misato en patear mi muleta y hacerme caer. ¿Es cruel? Es Asuka, cruel es su tercer apellido, la mayor hija de puta de Tokyo 3. Ostenta ese título con orgullo, no os creáis que es cosa mía. Encima ahora puede serlo sin matarme, la muy desgraciada sabe que mis heridas solo son psicosomáticas. No tengo el brazo partido, no tengo la rodilla aplastada, no he perdido mi ojo. Tirarme me hace daño, pero no me lesiona… y Misato no está para defenderme… la buena suerte nunca ha sido mi pareja de baile. Caigo al suelo, quejándome del dolor, y, cuando me giro aún tumbado para decirla algo, noto su pie sobre mi pecho. La imagen que me ofrece es… impresionante. Vuelvo a estar ante un enemigo invencible, ante una bestia hecha con un único propósito… destruirme. Ambas enemigos quieren vencerme y no dejar de mí ni los huesos, llevarme al infierno. Solo que, en este caso, este "ángel" es mi debilidad. Qué ganas de estrangularla me dan a veces… y qué ganas de follar con ella hasta dejarla afónica me da muchas otras. Una contradicción andante, ya lo dije.

-Auch… Asuka… no empieces…- ruego, pero ella simplemente aprieta el pisotón, falta de piedad, mientras me mira con una expresión entre el desprecio y el interés. Esa cara que pone cuando yo estoy tan tranquilo, en mi color gris. Es como si, cada vez que me viese así, se enfureciese… no lo entiendo, y hace mucho tiempo que deje de esforzarme en hacerlo. Asuka es Asuka, incomprensible.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?- pregunta con fingida preocupación. Fingida porque está pisando más fuerte, y está dibujando esa sonrisa soberbia que tan bien la sienta. Ese pelo rojo, esos labios carnosos, esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo curvilíneo… es demasiado perfecta para ser real joder. Y ella sabe que pienso así… por eso se comporta como una puñetera zorra sin corazón conmigo…- No entiendo por qué, realmente ese angelucho no te ha hecho nada, kinder… solamente llevas esas vendas por llamar más la atención…- se burla, y yo aparto la mirada, frustrado. Lo que daría por poder contestarla con un "que te den, y si es posible que sea yo"…

-Sa… sabes que me duele…- ese tartamudeo la hace marcar más su gesto de asco. No lo entiendo, pero cada vez que tartamudeo, me encorvo, o me siento cómodo en mi color gris, ella se cabrea, y muchísimo.

-Oh, así que a shinji el invencible le duelen las heridas… a shinji el salvador de la humanidad, el héroe, el mejor de todos nosotros…- está rabiosa al decirlo, lo sé. Aprieta los dientes y acerca ese rostro perfecto a mi, con esos dientes blancos, esos pómulos, esos ojos azul claro, ese pelo castaño rojizo, esa piel nívea… joder, ahora está todavía más guapa…- Shinji con su puñetero setenta y cinco por ciento en sincronización…

Bufff, como la jodió eso. En cuanto Ritsuko me felicitó por ello, supe que tendría esta charla. Asuka no soporta que alguien, quien sea, se acerque a sus niveles de sincronización… menos aún que los superen. Asuka siente soberbia cuando habla de su sincronización con la unidad 02. Está muy orgullosa de su setenta por ciento, es el trabajo de una vida… y yo lo he superado en un instante de furia. Asuka siente envidia. ¿Ira también? Solo hay que verla ahora, poco la falta para arrancarme el corazón del pecho mientras dice cosas en alemán. Y en cuanto al resto de pecados… es avariciosa, lo tengo claro. Lo quiere todo para ella, la fama, los ángeles… a mi… Pereza… a ver, si lo enfocas a tener empatía por mi, no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo, es perezosa. ¿Gula? Me tiene esclavo en la cocina, y no engorda ni un gramo… hasta en eso es perfecta. La duda la tengo con la lujuria… amor por el exceso tiene, eso seguro, pero… ojalá fuese YO ese exceso.

Ya estoy intentando buscar semejanzas con ella… patético. Asuka es rojo fuego, yo gris. Nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, Asuka está hecha para el mejor. La mejor se merece lo mejor. Yo, en cambio, solo soy un niño asustado al que el traje de piloto le queda enorme. Hacerme esperanzas con esta mujer es un error, se cansará de mi en cualquier momento. Creo que solo duerme en mi cama por aburrimiento. Aunque hemos… hemos hecho cosas, no lo niego. No todas las que quiero, pero joder, algo hemos hecho. Besos, caricias… Ella se aburre, me busca, consigue lo que quiere y se duerme. No me quejo: al menos puedo decir que mi primer beso ha sido con esta diosa de pelo rojo. Asuka es la protagonista de mis fantasías, la mujer inalcanzable… si hay una mujer que me cause lujuria, es ella. No voy a negarlo, me la casco pensando en esta chica. Es automático: me intento centrar en otra mujer, y aparece su imagen. Sus piernas. Sus pechos. Esa sonrisa soberbia. Esos labios. No me miréis así, estoy en la edad, y no llego ni por asomo al nivel de touji y kensuke. Y creo que ella lo sabe, de ahí que bromee continuamente con ello… o quizás me ha sugestionado ella con tanta broma con que no me masturbe pensando en ella desnuda, quién sabe…

Joder, estoy enfermo… Asuka literalmente me está pisando el pecho como si fuese mierda, y yo me pongo a pensar en esto. Me enfurece no estar por encima de ella, que pueda hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Y me saca de mi color gris. No puedo salir de mi color gris, ni por asomo, ella vería lo que soy… así que cierro los ojos y me dejo vencer. Haré como suelo hacer cuando viene a por mí: cerrar los ojos y dejarme hacer. Se acabará cansando, o quizás acabe de una puta vez su trabajo y me mate. Estoy harto de discutir, de no dar nunca con la tecla que le gusta a esta diosa de pelo rojo. Que me golpee, que me insulte, que se canse de darle puñetazos y pisotones a este trozo de carne en descomposición que soy yo… que me hunda bien profundo… en el suelo, donde no se me oiga gritar, donde el gris me absorba y descanse al fin. Me rindo, como hice con el ángel… Y, como si me leyese la mente, Asuka vuelve a hablar, está vez susurrándome al oído con esa voz melodiosa, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Despertándome.

-¿Te vas a rendir otra vez… tercero?- pregunta. O se burla. O recrimina. Es esto último creo. Frunzo el ceño, y abro los ojos, y ella me está mirando con sus zafiros fijamente, sin soberbia ni envidia ni odio… solo enfado. Puro y simple enfado. Y entiendo la razón de inmediato: me ha visto rendirme… como aquella vez. Ella y misato lo entendieron todo cuando me vieron cerrar los ojos, a diferencia del resto, que creyeron que caí inconsciente. Misato simplemente me ha dado cariño y espacio, pero Asuka no. Asuka reacciona ante esas situaciones como los ángeles… atacando con todo. Y, como si hubiese dado con la tecla, mi color gris vuelve a esfumarse. Vuelvo a mi rojo, su rojo más bien. Vuelvo a sentir mi sangre recorrer mis venas, mis dientes rechinar, mi piel arder. Es furia. Furia contra el ángel por meterme en este lío, contra ella por no dejarme en mi insípido gris, furia conmigo mismo por haberme rendido ya dos veces en dos días. Recorro su muslo con mi mano sana, y ella entrecierra los ojos.- ¿Quieres que tus heridas sean reales, kinder?

-…- es una amenaza, pero yo sé la puta verdad. Cuando me deshago de mi gris, de mi miedo, lo veo todo claro. Sus labios entreabriéndose a medida de que la acaricio, su piel poniéndose de gallina a mi paso, que haya aflojado el pisotón pero sin apartarse ni un centímetro. Si no quisiese que lo hiciese, ya me habría roto la mano. He dado con la tecla de Asuka langley soryu… Shinji ikari sin miedo.- Si.- la desafío, continuando con mi aventura en su muslo.

Y ella por un segundo muestra sorpresa, confusión… no se esperaba que la contestase eso. Esperaba que me encogiese, que temblase. Como cuando me enfrenté a ese ángel, no se esperaba que luche, y ahora está a mi merced. Porque también me muestra algo más… se muerde el labio en cuanto llego a su cadera, bajo la falda del uniforme. No me cuesta nada tirar de ella hacia mi y cambiar las tornas. Ahora ella está debajo y yo encima, ambos tumbados en medio del pasillo. Ni tan siquiera me ha dolido hacerlo, ya dije que el dolor es psicosomático, un producto de mi mente, y ahora estoy distraído con otra cosa. Con ella. Puedo notar su respiración alterándose, su cuerpo pegándose al mío, sus manos en mi cintura y brazo, expectantes. No hemos pasado de besos y caricias, de tocarnos en ese colchón donde dormimos juntos. Pero, en este momento, tras abandonar mi gris, lo tengo claro: quiero más. Deseo mucho más. Y ella también. Joder que si lo sé… puedo notar su ropa interior, húmeda, ansiosa. Como ella. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, ella relaja el cuerpo, me envuelve. Y, tras unos segundos de duda, habla.

-Esto… ahhh, folge... es lo que quería ver… tercero…- me reconoce, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

La subo la falda lentamente, mientras olfateo su perfume con cuidado. Me está volviendo loco. Es una faceta de mi, una que oculto bajo ese gris… la de un animal. Alguien que está cansado de ocultarse, de fingir, de obedecer… Alguien que quiere mandar a la mierda a su padre, sacar el dedo de en medio cuando le ordenan subirse al Eva, gritarles a sus compañeros de clase que su trabajo no es un juego ni un golpe de buena suerte… Alguien que quiere hacerle el amor a esa diosa de pelo rojo hasta el anochecer. Es curioso, la comparo con un ángel, pero realmente es un demonio. No es un insulto: en este mundo, los ángeles no son como en la Biblia, no vienen a traernos paz, no nos inspiran amor ni esperanza, si no todo lo contrario. Y, si aquí los ángeles no son de fiar, tendremos que confiar en los demonios. Demonios como Asuka langley soryu, capaz de destrozar todo lo que se interponga en su camino, ya sea hombre o ángel. Como Rei ayanami, con esos ojos rojos tan profundos e inquietantes. Como shinji ikari, el patético niño que tiene más miedo a lo que lleva dentro que a lo que hay fuera.

-Como vuelvas a rendirte… ahhh… te mato yo, baka…- me gruñe entre gemido y gemido, desabrochándome el pantalón como puede mientras yo beso su clavícula. Estoy ardiendo, ella también, tanto que no tengo ningún reparo en desabotonar su camisa de un tirón, rompiendo los botones. Su gemido me indica que la ha gustado mi iniciativa, y el que Lama sus pechos sobre el sostén la hace gritar con placer.- AH, shinji...

-Lo sé… yo tampoco me permito rendirme… Asuka…

* * *

**Y fin. Si, lo se, "¡Venia la mejor parte!", os estoy malacostumbrando a un lemmon por fic de evangelion, y no, aqui tocaba un lime. Ya habra lemmon en el fic largo. En lo referente a la inspiracion, me sirvio de mucho la letra de "falling away from me", de korn. Voy a verlos este verano en el Resurrection fest, y escuchando sus canciones me vino la inspiración para esto. Espero que os haya gustado. El objetivo era mostrar esa faceta depresiva de shinji como una coraza, una forma de tapar a un chico frustrado con el mundo (le entiendo, aun follando con asuka, su vida es una mierda). Nos leemos!**


End file.
